


Wicked Game

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Pining, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: When a demon and an angel fall in love, they take some time. One of them more than the other and it leaves Crowley yearning for something he thinks he can't have.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceraunos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my dear beloved Ceraunos! I sincerely hope you'll like this, I tried something a bit different than my usual style for this! Thank you so much for all the great writing and your friendship. It means the world to me! Without you, I wouldn't even be writing fanfic 💜
> 
> This was inspired by two songs: Wicked Game (obvs) by Chris Isaak and The Living Daylights by a-ha (bc it is such a Crowley song!

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you._

It's him. The demon. _Crowley._ It's always him. When Aziraphale gets in trouble, it's always Crowley who saves him. He has never planned to get used to this, but somehow he finds he has. 'Let's have lunch,' he finds himself saying, and the demon agrees.

_I swear my nerves are showing.  
Set my hopes up way too high._

Aziraphale eats an appetizer, and another, and a main course, and - of course - dessert. Crowley doesn't even finish his salad. Watching the angel eat ( _His_ angel a voice tries to tell him, his angel, he's _his_. He ignores it, doesn't dare listen to it) does more for him than eating could ever do. He's hungry now, but not for anything the restaurant has to offer. Lunch is torture and not in the way he likes.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

They meet again. And again. Sometimes it's coincidence but sometimes Aziraphale has to admit to himself that it's not. That he seeks the demon, _Crowley_ , out intentionally.

_I've been waiting long for one of us to say:  
Save the darkness, let it never fade away._

Aziraphale insists on them being on different sides as if any of that matters. As if Crowley is completely demonic and on the "dark side". As if Aziraphale is completely holy and doesn't bend the rules every now and then. As if either of their sides know what they're doing. Crowley can't hear it anymore. Aziraphale's apologies, his blind excuses. 'You go too fast for me, Crowley,' when he's the one who started it, who asked Crowley for help, for rescue, for everything. But no, he never asked, did he? He suggested. He _tempted_ Crowley to do good and Crowley should have known better, but of course he didn't.

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

Something breaks inside Aziraphale when Crowley leaves and he wants it back. Wants _him_ back. It all doesn't matter anymore, except that they save the world together. That he save the world. The world that has Crowley in it and that they both love so much. He risks falling and realizes he's already fallen long ago. He's gonna do whatever it takes and he's gonna get him back and they're gonna get the earth back for themselves.

_Hundred thousand changes, everything's the same._

Aziraphale is there. At the end of the world, his angel is there, waiting for him and they save the world together. And they go back to London together. And they have lunch together. It's just the same as it has been for centuries. Except not. Because now his angel looks at him and doesn't look away. His angel touches him and doesn't pull away. His angel kisses him and doesn't hold back. The world hasn't ended but they're on their side now and may heaven and hell fall down in ruins, they're _together_ and the world isn't ending.


End file.
